tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unravel
Unravel ist der erste Intro-Song der Tokyo Ghoul Animeserie ''und wurde von TK from Ling tosite sigure arrangiert, geschrieben und gesungen. Beschreibung Der Song debütierte zuerst als Abspannmusik in der ersten Episode und kam erst ab der zweiten Episode als gewöhnlicher Titelsong vor. Der Track erschien mit weiteren Songs von TK als CD-Single am 23. Juli 2014 in Japan. In der finalen zwölften Episode wurde auf die Opening-Animation verzichtet und eine erweiterte Version des Songs spielte am Ende der Episode. CD-Trackliste: # unravel # Fu re te Fu re ru # Acoustic Installation # unravel (TV edit) Der Song übertraf jegliche Vorstellungen der Producer und erreichte große Beliebtheit, sowie Erfolg. Coversongs von unravel sind sehr beliebt und erreichen Millionen von Aufrufen. Songtext TV-Version Rōmaji= oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi o boku no naka ni dare ga iru no kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete ''freeze kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata o mitsukete yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitōtte mienakunatte mitsukenaide boku no koto o mitsumenaide dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboeteite boku no koto o |-| Kanji= 教えて 教えてよ その仕組みを 僕の中に誰がいるの? 壊れた 壊れたよ この世界で 君が笑う 何も見えずに 壊れた僕なんてさ 息を止めてfreeze 壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない あなたを見つけて 揺れた 歪んだ世界にだんだん僕は透き通って見えなくなって 見つけないで 僕のことを 見つめないで 誰かが描いた世界の中で あなたを傷つけたくはないよ 覚えていて 僕のことを |-| Englisch= Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me? Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath, freeze Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable When I found you, it shook me In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing Don’t look for me; don't look at me I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging Remember who I am Vollständige Version Rōmaji= oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi o boku no naka ni dare ga iru no kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nani mo mie zu ni kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata o mitsukete yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitōtte mienakunatte mitsukenaide boku no koto o mitsumenaide dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboeteite boku no koto o azayakana mama mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo UNRAVELLING THE WORLD kawatteshimatta kaerarenakatta futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata o kegasenaiyo yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitōtte mienakunatte mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide dareka ga shikunda kodokuna wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni omoidashite boku no koto o azayakana mama wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide kawatteshimatta koto ni paralyze kaerarenai koto darake no paradise oboeteite boku no koto o oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no |-| Kanji= 教えて 教えてよ その仕組みを 僕の中に誰がいるの? 壊れた 壊れたよ この世界で 君が笑う 何も見えずに 壊れた僕なんてさ 息を止めて ほどけない もう ほどけないよ 真実さえ freeze 壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない あなたを見つけて 揺れた 歪んだ世界にだんだん僕は透き通って見えなくなって 見つけないで 僕のことを 見つめないで 誰かが描いた世界の中で あなたを傷つけたくはないよ 覚えていて 僕のことを 鮮やかなまま 無限に広がる孤独が絡まる 無邪気に笑った記憶が刺さって 動けない 動けない 動けない 動けない 動けない 動けないよ UNRAVELLING THE WORLD 変わってしまった 変えられなかった 2つが絡まる 2人が滅びる 壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない あなたを汚せないよ 揺れた 歪んだ世界にだんだん僕は透き通って見えなくなって 見つけないで 僕のことを 見つめないで 誰かが仕組んだ孤独な罠に 未来がほどけてしまう前に 思い出して 僕のことを 鮮やかなまま 忘れないで 忘れないで 忘れないで 忘れないで 変わってしまったことにparalyze 変えられないことだらけのparadise 覚えていて 僕のことを 教えて 教えて 僕の中に誰がいるの? |-| Englisch= Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me? Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath Not even the truth can unravel me, freeze Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable When I found you, it shook me In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing Don’t look for me; don't look at me I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging Remember who I am, my full, vivid self Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly, stung by the memory of smiling so innocently, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move! UNRAVELLING THE WORLD I've completely changed, I couldn't change back The two entwine, the couple perishes Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable I won't defile you! In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing Don’t look for me; don't look at me Before the future comes completely undone, caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me, Think back on who I am, my full, vivid self Don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me The change over me has me paralyzed, In an immutable object paradise, Remember who I am Tell me, tell me, is there someone inside of me? Offizielles Opening 300px|left|thumb en:Unravel es:Unravel it:Unravel Kategorie:Musik